Time Warp
by Sorablood
Summary: Story of PPG looks PPGZ. A story about Spade and Clover son and daughter of Buttercup and Ace. they have to work together or be stuck in another time forever.


Story by Sorablood

Character Spade by MikariStar

Beta by SilverNightWhisper

I do not own the Powerpuff girls

Story of PPG charters looks PPGZ

Years past Ace finally had the nerve to propose to Buttercup. They got married and had two kids, Spade and Clover. Spade and Clover are eight years old, but Spade is older by seven minutes. They are not like other kids. They love to hang out with their dad's gang and cause trouble. They didn't know that their mom was, and still is, a superhero.

They know their dad is a bad guy, but they never thought that their mom would be one out of three the best superheroes in the world, along with there aunts Blossom and Bubbles (or as they knew them, Aunt Momoko and Aunt Miyako and there mom Kaoru). Kaoru wares a strap less tank top that shows her stomach, with a leather jacket that comes up to her ribs, she wears jeans, and with black boots. Ace wares a white-strapped shirt, with his leather jacket, a pair of jeans, his black boots, and his sunglasses.

Spade and Clove don't know that they have powers similar to their mom's. Spade looks more like his dad; he has green skin but in order to fit in he has a mask that hides his green skin and his sharp teeth. He has black hair and bangs he wares a white shirt and a leather jacket with the sleeves cut off and jeans. Clover wears jeans and a white caller shirt and her leather jacket comes down to her ribs. Her hair is shoulder length with a star barrette.

They don't really get along, they are always fighting about everything but one thing that they have in commend they love to hear stories about their parents past. Mainly it is there dad or the gang that tells the stories. Buttercup doesn't because she is afraid that on accident she would say that she is Buttercup.

"Spade, Clover, it's time to go to your grandpa's!" Kaoru shouted.

"Coming Mom." Clover said, walking to her mom when Spade pushes her out of the way knocking her down to the floor.

"HEY! You did that on purpose!" Clove shouted at her brother.

"So maybe I did. You should be more careful next time." Spade said as he glared at her.

"Well I wouldn't have to be if you would look where you're going." Clove said standing up.

"That is enough I don't want to hear another word." Kaoru said.

"But he started it." Clover said as she pointed at Spade.

"No I didn't she did." Spade said pointing at her.

"That is enough." Kaoru said getting in the car and driving them to the professor's house.

"Hi professor." Kaoru said walking through the front door.

"Hello Kaoru; hi Spade, hi Clover." The professor said greeting his daughter and grand children.

"Hi Grandpapa." Clover said back.

"Hi Grandpapa what are you working on." Spade asked as he walked over to him.

"Just a chemical… I call it chemical Z!" The professor said.

"Chemical Z? Isn't that what the best super heroes in the world are made out of, The PowerPuff Girls Z?" Spade said.

"Yes it is smart boy." The professor said as Spade smiled.

"How did you get recipe for chemical Z?" Clover asked.

"Huh!" The professor thought to himself.

"Huh?" Kaoru said as her eyes widen. Then an alarm went off and Peachy came running down the stares.

"Peachy" Clover said.

"Powerpuff Z bow wow" Peachy said.

"Huh the Powerpuff Girls Z" Spade and Clover said.

"What! The fuck are you talking about Peachy." Clover asked Peachy as Kaoru's belt started blinking.

"Huh mom why is your belt blinking." Spade asked his mom.

"Huh? Be…because it's." Kaoru said as she was cut of.

"That looks like Buttercup's belt how'd you get it?" Clover asked looking confused.

"It's... it's because your mother is a fan of..." The professor said.

"No; they are old a enough to know." Kaoru said.

"Old enough to know what?" Clover asked.

"This" Kaoru said as she begun to transform into Buttercup. "Powered Buttercup."

"M…mo…mom your B….buttercup!" Spade said as Clover just froze with her eyes wide open.

"Yep" Said Buttercup as she flu out the window to meet up with her sisters as they fought Fuzzy Lumpkins.

"Wow! Why didn't she tell us that she was Buttercup professor?" Spade asked.

"She was goanna tell you when you two where old enough looks like you two are." The professor said.

"Does dad know?" Spade asked.

"Yes but since your dad was and still is a criminal your mother had to beat him up every now a then. They didn't fall in love till Buttercup was around thirteen who knows maybe even before that." The professor said.

"You don't like are dad do you professor." Clover asked.

"Huh well ah n…no I don't I am sorry." The professor said.

"Why don't you like are dad?" Spade asked.

"If you want to know why you need to hear the hole story." The professor said again.

"Tell us" Clover said.

"Yeah come on tell us grandpa please" Spade pleated.

"Well ok this is what I know"; He said sitting down on the couch as Clover sat on his lap wile Spade sat next to him.

"It all started that day I cot her sneaking out past curfew she wouldn't tell me why I found out a couple days later. Blossom and Bubbles told me I said she could never see him again but that didn't stop your mother from seeing your father. I did all I could to stop them but It wasn't enough she ran a way with Ace and the gang win she was around fifteen. I tried to find her but I couldn't she was gone. One day me and your aunts where at the beach Blossom spotted her with gang she was almost twenty she looked so much older I haven't seen her for years thank god she wasn't pregnant with you two yet." The professor said before he was cut off.

"Wait what!" Spade and Clover both said.

"You didn't know your mother got pregnant with you two before she got married to your father." The professor said.

"No we didn't." Spade said.

"Oh My Gosh." Clover said as there dad knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey" Ace said as walked in.

"Dad why didn't you tell us mom is Powerpuff girl Z." Spade asked his dad.

"Why didn't you tell us mom got pregnant with us before you guys got married." Clover said looking out of breath.

"Huh! What did you tell them?" Ace asked the professor.

"Buttercup told them." The professor said as he stood up and pointing to the fighting going on outside between the Powerpuff girls Z and Fuzzy Lumpkins.

"Dad" Spade said again.

"Can we talk about this later." Ace asked as he looked out the widow to see Buttercup's hammer get bigger and hit Fuzzy on the head and then knocking him back the forest. Ace heard the laughter of his wife and her sisters as they came flying back to the professor's house where they where.

"Hey Ace" Buttercup said as she lowered herself down to the ground.

"You told them didn't you." Ace said as he crossed his arms.

"Well yeah they need to know sooner or later." Buttercup said.

"There only eight years old." Ace said.

"So I started saving the world when I was five." Buttercup remanded Ace.

"You where born five." Ace said.

"Well it's to late now." Buttercup said.

"Ah *Sigh* ok fine." Ace said bending down on to one nee to be eye height with his Clover and Spade. "I bet you already know your mom is a Powerpuff Girl Z right."

"Well…. Yeah why didn't you tell us?" Spade asked his dad again.

"Because we where afraid that ya two couldn't control ya powers." Ace said standing up again as he lit his cigarette.

"B….but we don't have any powers? We haven't felt any different." Clover said.

"Your powers won't come till you're almost nine." Buttercup said as she lit her cigarette and clenched on to Ace's arm.

"Actually your powers wont come for two more hours." The professor said with a smile on his face.

"Wicked" Spade said as he jumped into the air hoping he could fly like his mom and then fell on to the floor. "I think I am going to need practice."

"Maybe you could wait two hours then try to fly." Clover pointed out as she chuckled.

"Funny" Spade said getting back onto his feet.

**Beep Beep Beep.** an alarm went off again.

"Its Mojo" The professor said as he pointed at the screen witch sowed Mojo on it destroying Townsville.

"Come on girls let's go." Blossom said.

"He never gives up does he?" Bubbles said fly back outside fallowing Blossom to the fight.

"Come on Buttercup" Blossom shouted for her sister.

"huh? Coming" Buttercup said sighed then flue out to catch up with her sisters.

"Wow Mojo is right there we can be face to face with him from here cool." Spade said excitedly but before Spade could open his eyes a giant claw snatched him pulling him started to Mojo.

"Hahahahahahahaha" Mojo laughed as he squeezed Spade. "Weak little boy you are."

"MOM!" Spade cried "MOM HE IS HURTING ME! MOM!

"Mommy isn't coming boy I repeat mommy isn't coming Mojo." Mojo said as Spade and begin to bleed a little.

"How much you wanna bet." Spade said as he smirked.

"Deal an….d do I know you?" Mojo asked.

"Yeah you probable know my parents." Spade said, as his smirk grew bigger.

"Who are yo-" Mojo said.

"Put him down" Buttercup said as you could see the anger in her eyes. She glared at Mojo.

"And if I don't" Mojo said back.

"I'll KILL YOU" Buttercup said.

"I am so scared" Mojo mocked her.

"Have it your way I will give you three seconds to put my son down." Buttercup said with a smirk as she put out her cigarette.

"Ahhhhh ohhhhh heheheheheh this is your son hehehehehehehe" Mojo said as he got scared thinking of a hundred things she could do to him.

"Three…. two…. ONE" Buttercup counted then kicked Mojo causing him to drop Spade.

Spade fell head first he tried to scream but nothing came out Buttercup wouldn't be able to reach him in time. His eyes closed in fear of what would happen when he hit the ground unsure what death might say when he sees that an eight-year-old boy has experienced a painful death at his age. As his family is shocked in horror you couldn't see his dad's expression with shades but you could tell he was terrified what might happen to his son his aunts stared to tear up Bubbles couldn't bare to watch.

Grand papa got the look on his face that he was gonna miss his grand son but his sister was unsure about her. Her eyes widen but then a green light came for him but it wasn't his mom it was light green and it cot him holding him it was Clover she got powers and saved her brother lowering Spade to the ground he realized that his sister saved him but it wasn't over yet Mojo aimed a weapon at two kids not sure what it will do and then fire before you could blink the two super power kids where gone in a flash.

"What the FUCK!" Buttercup said as she stared at the monkey before flying over to him and beating him up. "WHERE ARE THEY MOJO?"

"I-I-I don't know Mojo." Mojo said caution of the green eyed I super hero.

"They gone back in time jugging by this machine I say around eight years ago or so." The professor said taking the machine back to the lab.

"Oh thank goodness wait I was around twenty-one then but that's when ohhhhhh." Buttercup said, as she looked Ace.

"Huh! What" Ace said looking unsure.

"Think hard Ace what happened eight years ago." Buttercup said in a frightening tone to her husband.

"Ohhhhhhh" Ace said as he took off his sunglass and rubbed his eyes.

"Never mind that now! Professor can you try to get us back in time so we can find them." Buttercup said to her dad.

"Yes you can take dynamo but only Powerpuff girls Z. can use it" The professor said.

"I don't see that as a problem we go in get them and come out problem solved." Bubbles said.

"It is more than that all I can identify is they are in 2017; but I don't know their location so you will have to find them on your own. You might run in to your self's from the past maybe they can help you find Spade and Clover then you will be able to cover three times more ground." The professor said.

"Hai (Yes)" The Puffs said all together as Blossom and Bubbles get in dynamo.

"Hey be careful" Ace said to his wife.

"When have I never been careful?" Buttercup asked as Ace crossed his arms. "Oh, whatever." As she got into dynamo they blasted off they flue around the earth leaving a bright pink line behind them. Before they new it there where back in time.

"Oh this brings back old memories doesn't it." Blossom said as she smiled.

"Yes it dose." Bubbles said back to Blossom.

"Come on they can't be far." Buttercup said looking around as they got out of dynamo.

"Lets find are self's so we can cover more ground liked the professor said we should." Blossom said as they as she flue up. "Split up" they flue to place's that they love to hang out at, and then they met bake up.

"Nothing I cheeked the ballet studio, my favorite stores, and the park." Bubbles said.

"I cheeked the bakery, the beach, and the museum." Blossom said back.

"Yeah well I cheeked all the alley ways, the junk yard, and all the bars." Buttercup said.

"So you did drink when you where pregnant didn't you." Bubbles said totally off topic.

"Wha… never mind that we got to find them." Buttercup said as she glared at the blue puff.

"Come on girls if we are going to find Spade and Clover we have to work together. Now let's try the lab." Blossom said before flying off for home. When they got to there house they rang the door bell and Bubbles answered to be shocked in horror on seeing herself.

"Oh My God Momoko PROFESSOR." Present Miyako screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What is…OMG?" Present Momoko said in shocked.

"Who? Where? Your us aren't you?" Present Miyako asked.

"Yeah we are wait a minute where is me." Buttercup said looking around.

"Probably with Ace. Why?" Present Momoko asked.

"Well…I…uhhh we just need help finding mine kids." Buttercup said.

"Wait a minute Wait a minute Wait a minute YOU HAVE KIDS!" Present Momoko said.

"Well yeah I am twenty-nine mine as well do something with my life." Buttercup said back.

"Wait how old are your kids?" Present Momoko asked.

"Eight. Why?" Buttercup answered.

"If your twenty-nine and your kids are eight that means you get pregnant with them at twenty-one and you are twenty-one right now." Present Momoko said in shocked.

"Dam it your smarter than I thought." Buttercup said as she blushed a bit.

"BUTTERCUP how could you." Present Momoko screamed.

"Buttercup!" Present Miyako said backing up her sister.

"It is okay we just need your help finding Spade and Clover." Blossom said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr fine! What do they look like?" Present Momoko asked.

"Spade has green skin and….." Bubbles said before she was cut off as a alarm went off and Peachy came.

"Powerpuff Girls Z bow wow wow" Peachy said.

"Hyper Blossom" Present Blossom said.

"Rolling Bubbles" Present Bubbles said.

"Powerpuff Girls Z" Present Blossom and Bubbles both said.

"Come on let's go I'll call Kaoru." Present Blossom said to all the puffs.

"Okay" Present Bubbles.

"Kaoru are you there." Present Blossom asked calling Kaoru.

"*WHAT*" Present Kaoru said sounding like she just woke up.

"We need your help down town oh and you future self is here." Present Blossom said.

"*That's nice*" Present Kaoru said still sleepy.

"Kaoru just transform and meet us down town." Present Blossom said as she hung up.

"Fine Powered Buttercup." Present Buttercup said as she was about to head out the door then Ace walked in.

"Where are you going it is still early?" Ace asked.

"Blossom wants me to meet her down town. And she said something about my older self there." Present Buttercup said to her boyfriend.

"Ahhhh…?" Ace said.

"I know I don't understand ether." Present Buttercup said as she kissed Ace on the cheek and headed for the door. "See ya later" as she flue off.

"Blossom where are you Blos- their you are. What did you want?" Present Buttercup asked.

"We need help finding two kids oh and your over their." Present Blossom said to her sister.

"What? …Oh I get it." Present Buttercup said.

"Hey" Buttercup said to herself as she floated over to present Blossom and Buttercup.

"Uhhhhh Blossom?" Present Buttercup said in shock.

"The Powerpuff girls Z from the future are here looking for Buttercup's kids Spade and Clover." Present Blossom expalned.

"MY KIDS!" Present Buttercup screamed.

"Yeah mine and Ace's Kids Spade and Clover about eight years old." Buttercup said with a smirk.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Nothing happened last night." Present Buttercup shouted then covered her mouth and turned red.

"WHAT! Wait a minute you had fun last night I am not ready to be an aunt just yet." Present Blossom screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhh well we ahhhhhhh just relax I mean it is not like I am pregnant or something." Present Buttercup said.

"Well that is kind of how it started." Buttercup said blushing a bit.

_**Near The Gangreen Gang's hide out**_

"I cant believe you got us lost." Clover said to her brother.

"Well sorry but I didn't ask you to save my life." Spade said back.

"Oh sure you rather have died." Clove said looking around.

"At least death would have treated me better than you do." Spade said getting angry at his sister.

"Well how do you know?" Clover said blushing a bit.

"I know I am not stupid." Spade said.

"Yeah you are!"

"No I am not."

"Yes you are. Your to stupid to see when a girl likes you!" Clover said as her cheeks became red.

"What who likes me!" Spade said getting exited.

"Ummmm you see her every day she lives closes to you she knows are parents and…" Clover stop as she looked at a tall green skin male standing outside of a building smoking his cigarette trying to look cool.

"Dad" Spade and Clover both said very quietly.

"What are you looking….at." Present Ace said as he notes Spade's green skin.

"Ahhhhhh nothing." Spade and Clover both said.

"Wait why do ya have green skin?" Present Ace asked Spade.

"Ahhh I get it from our dad. Spade said.

"Who is your dad?" Present Ace asked the two eight year olds.

"Ahhhhhhhhh….." Spade said before Billy came runny to his leader.

"Boss the cops are coming." Billy said out of breath.

"Well then run!" Present Ace shouted at Billy.

"Right. RUN!" Billy said running back to the gang.

"Aggggg" Present Ace said getting annoyed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Soooooo do anything fun this week?" Spade asked.

"Ahhhhhh well I robbed a store, almost set a house on fire, had _**fun**_ with my girlfriend, and gave a kid a wedge." Present Ace said as he smirked.

"What do you mean by _**fun**_." Spade asked as present Ace's smirk grows.

"Your to young to understand." Present Ace said walking away.

"You say that all the…..time." Spade said.

"What I don't even know ya kids?" Present Ace said.


End file.
